


Yin Yang

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Disney - Fandom, Dreamworks - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Marinette and Adrien were at school, in class getting told about an exchange trip where two students from Australia where coming to they're school for a little while.Nobody, not even the teachers knew the students names, ages or genders.Just then Jack and Elsa walked in the door. As soon as they did Marinette and Adrien could tell something was up with them.But what was it ?





	1. Australian Exchange Students

Jack and Elsa stood at the front of the classroom, they looked at each other and smiled.

The teacher smiled at them, "Okay class, so Ivan and Mylene went to Australia. So these two will be behind Marinette and Adrien. Introduce yourselves." she said.   
"Hey, I'm Jack, Jack Frost." Jack said smiling and looking at Elsa.  
"Hello, I'm Elsa, Elsa Grace" Elsa said and pulled her braid over her shoulder.

The girls started whispering,Marinette looked at Elsa and Jack, she recognised them vaguely.

"Well Jack, Elsa go take your seats." the teacher said,motioning to the seats.

Jack and Elsa went and sat down. Marinette started thinking about where she'd seen Elsa and Jack before. She turned to face them and then it hit her, "Ellione,Jackson is that you, I haven't seen you guys in ages." Marinette said smiling.

Jack and Elsa were shocked to hear they're old names from the girl in front of them. "Sorry Leo, Jack what happened to you guys?" Marinette asked, a little curious.

Elsa looked at her and smiled, "Jack its Netté, remember she moved away about 8 years ago." Elsa said, "it's so good to see you again Netté." Jack looked at Marinette and smiled.

~ **After School** ~  
~ _At the park_ ~  
Elsa and Marinette were sitting on a bench waiting for Jack and Adrien. A scream was heard and a flash of light seen. "Adrien/Jack can wait." Marinette and Elsa said at the same and ran in opposite directions. "Tikki spots on" Marinette said,transforming into Ladybug.   
"Mal, claws out " Elsa said, transforming into Malchanceux.

~ _On the other side of town_ ~  
Jack and Adrien heard a scream, "The girls can wait." they said at the same time and ran in opposite directions.   
"Plagg, claws out." Adrien said,transforming into Chat Noir.  
"Chan,spots on"Jack said, transforming into Chanceux.

 

~ _At the fight_ ~  
Ladybug was watching the villain, figuring out how to defeat it, Chat landed beside her, "How are you m'lady?" he asked. Malchanceux and Chanceux walked up behind them,Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to face them, "Who are you guys?" they all asked at the same time.   
"I'm Ladybug"Ladybug said.  
"I'm Chat Noir ." Chat said.  
"I'm Malchanceux." Malchanceux said looking at Chat.  
"I'm Chanceux." Chanceux said, smirking.   
"Well this is interesting."Chat said.   
"Your names mean Lucky and Unlucky. You guys are us." Ladybug said shaking her head.  
"While we sit here twiddling out thumbs, the villain is destroying Paris, so let's get going."Chanceux said running towards the villain only to be stopped by Malchanceux.

"If we come up with a plan together, all of us we can defeat the villain together." Malchanceux said and Ladybug nodded.   
"I say that we scope the villain out and figure out its weakness." Ladybug and Malchanceux said at the same time.   
"Wait if you're our opposites, does that mean that Chanceux is the pun puller ?" Ladybug asked.  
"He wishes, he's just the one that wants to fight head on. I'm the pun queen!" Malchanceux said.

Ladybug looked at Malchanceux and laughed, "I think this will work out." she said.   
"Girls, the villain" Chat reminded them.

They turned to face them boys, "If you guys could distract the villain, Ladybug and I will be able to defeat her." Malchanceux said. Chanceux and Chat nodded running off to attack the villain. The girls soon follow.

 


	2. Princess Timebreaker

~ _Before the attack_ ~  
Lily sat on the steps,waiting for her boyfriend to come and pick her up for a party that they were going to. She started to get worried when he didn't turn up,she called him but he didn't answer. She started crying.

~ _Hawk Moths Lair_ ~  
A window opened up,the white butterflies flew everywhere. A dark figure stood in the middle of the room," Squished by the hope of a dream, this gives me an idea." Hawk Moth said holding out his hand and one of the butterflies landed on his hand. He evilised it, "Go ahead my little Akuma, fly off and take control of that heartbroken girl." he said lifting the purple butterfly up and it flew out the window. 

 

~ _Outside Lily's house_ ~  
Lily kept crying, not noticing the butterfly crawling over her arm onto her necklace. It absorbed into it and Lily looked up, "Princess Dreambreaker, I am Hawk Moth, I offer you the power to seek revenge for a small price." Hawk Moth said and a purple outline appeared on Lily's face.

"Yes Hawk Moth" she said standing up. A purply-black cloud appeared and her dress started turning black, so did her shoes, hair and lips, her necklace turned purple, a matching set of earrings appeared on her ears and a little silver tiara appeared on her head. 

She walked down to the party and walked in, everyone stopped and stared, everyone except Mitch and Lorra.

"Lorra!" Princess Dreambreaker yelled walker over to her twin sister and her boyfriend who were making out.

Lorra turned to face her akumatized sister, "Lily, please don't hurt me." Lorra pleaded.  
"Lily, ha Lily's dreams have been broken." Princess Dreambreaker said, "I am Princess Dreambreaker and I'm not here for you, well I originally wasn't but now that I see this," she pointed at them, "Maybe I am here for both of you." she plucked her tiara off her head and put it on her sisters head.

Lorra screamed in agony as she watched all of his dreams get crushed in front of her eyes.

Mitch tried to help Lorra, "You're to late Mitch I crushed her dreams, just like you crushed mine. You know what, you're coming with me and you can watch me break everyone's dreams." she took the tiara of her sisters head. Her sister fell to the floor, she put the tiara back on her head and took Mitch by the arm.

 


End file.
